Just Like the Movies
by seddiegirl25
Summary: Seddie One-Shot! Sad Story, Happy Ending.  Songfic based on Just Like the Movies by Katy Perry.


**A/N: This song literally makes me cry. I've had it on repeat since Wednesday and I can't bring myself to press the next button on my ipod. It's not really one of those songs that screams Seddie, but I thought it would be cute to show Sam's softer side. So she might be a little OOC, but I can assure you she'll still be Sam. Almost all the lyrics are in here, minus a chorus.**

**Also they're in their 20's now, and iOMG/iLost My Mind never occurred!**

**I worked really hard on this, so please review!**

**Oh and if you read my story iWake Up in Vegas, a new chapter is coming soon, don't worry!**

"**Not Like The Movies" – Katy Perry**

_He put it on me, I put it on, like there was nothing wrong.__It didn't fit, it wasn't right.__  
><em>_Wasn't just the size.__  
><em>_They say you know, when you know.__  
><em>_I don't know.__  
><em>

I couldn't believe I had been dating Brad for over a year. It was crazy that I had gotten this far. At first I had resisted his advances because I was in love with someone else. But when that someone else began to date my best friend I decided it was worth a shot. He was everything a girl could ask for in a boyfriend. He respected me, he told me he loved me all the times I wanted to hear it, he payed for everything I asked him to and he bragged about me to all his friends.

Now here we were at a fancy restaurant downtown, and he was on one knee asking me to marry him. He said he loved me more than anyone. He promised he would love me for the rest of our lives. I bit my lip and nodded. He jumped up and hugged me, then slipped the ring on my finger. The whole place erupted in cheers, but I somehow felt empty inside.

_I didn't feel,__the fairytale feeling, no.__Am I a stupid girl__  
><em>_For even dreaming that I could.__  
><em>

"Sam!" Carly ran into my apartment, squealing. "I just heard the great news! Brad immediately called Gibby who told me." Carly had broken up with Freddie a month after I began to date Brad, but seeing no hope for the two of us, I continued to date Brad. Carly had quickly moved on to Gibby who she had been with for about 9 months now.

"Yeah it's great." I faked a smile and fell on my couch, causing Carly's eyebrows to crease with concern. "Samantha Joy Puckett, I know when you're faking happy. And right now you're faking happy." She sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "You're still in love with him aren't you?" I squeezed my eyes shut and tears ran down my cheeks. I nodded and Carly gently guided my head to her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Sam, we'll work this out." "It's just really hard Carles." I sobbed. "Brad is everything someone would want in a husband. He's nearly perfect." "Ah, but is he perfect for you?" Carly stroked my hair, giving me a moment to ponder this question. Eventually I took a sharp breath and gave her the answer I wish I didn't have to. "No I guess not."

_If it's not like the movies,__that's how it should be, yeah.__When he's the one,__I'll come undone, and my world will stop spinning__. __And that's just the beginning, yeah._

The next day, Carly and I were watching Girly Cow on her couch when Freddie walked in. I had to turn my head away to avoid looking at him because I knew if I did my heart would get that unbearable pain that only he brings. "Freddie I think you should go." Carly sighed. "What's wrong?" Even though I couldn't see him, I heard the genuine hurt, concerned tone his voice had taken. "Sam are you okay? Carly why isn't Sam looking at me?" Carly just shook her head and the next thing I knew the door was shutting behind my back.

_Snow white__said when I was young,__"One day my prince will come." So I wait for that date.__They say its hard to meet your match, find my better half.__So we make perfect shapes._

"Brad." I gulped and prepared myself to say the most difficult thing any girl ever has to tell someone. "Sam is everything okay?" He took my hands in his and I pulled away, turning from him. "I'm sorry but I can't do this. Our relationship has been amazing, don't get me wrong. You have been exactly what I needed in a boyfriend and I will never, ever forget you. But I'm in love with someone else." He looked down at the floor, and then back at me. His face was filled with pain. Brad took a moment to collect himself before responding. "I understand. I wish you all the happiness in the world Sam." He kissed me on the cheek and then just like that our relationship had ended. I couldn't help but begin to cry.

When I was little I used to read all the Disney fairytales, and that had always been my reference for a relationship. It was silly to admit, but I wanted to feel like a princess around the guy I loved.

I wanted to be his "Princess Puckett."

_If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time, if you can't see the sign,__wait for it.__One hundred percent,__with every penny spent.__He'll be the one that__finishes your sentences._

I of course went to the one place where I liked to think. I knew only Freddie knew about it, but I doubted he was going to try and find me. He probably had no idea what all the drama was about. I sat on the fire escape window, staring at the Seattle skyline. It really was beautiful at night time. The last time I sat in this window I had gotten my first kiss from the dork. It was weird to be sitting here almost 8 years later. Even with everything that had happened in those 8 years I could remember the warmth of his lips, the way we seemed to mesh together perfectly.

"Sam?" I turned around to see Freddie, standing in the hall near the window. Immediately my heart lurched forward. He still had no idea I had been in love with him for so long. "Yeah?" "I heard about you and Brad." He came closer and I stiffened. My heart began to race. "So? I didn't love Brad enough to marry him. I don't see how that concerns you."

Freddie put his hand on top of mine and looked in my eyes. "He told me it was because you were in love with someone else."

_'Cause I know you're out there,__and your, your love came for me.__It's a crazy idea that you were made,__perfectly for me you'll see._

"What does it mean to you?" I shrugged, breaking our eye contact and turning my head away. "You don't even know who it is." He placed an index finger under my chin and brought my face back to level with his. "It's me." He looked at me seriously and intensely, daring me to say otherwise. "So? What does it matter? It doesn't change anything. I know you're not in love with me." I got up to leave, pushing past him, but before I could escape he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. "How do you know?" His voice was soft, a sincere whisper. "Do you even know why I broke up with Carly?" I stared at the ground. "I always assumed she dumped you. She's the heartbreaker in most of her relationships." Freddie shook his head, chuckling quietly. "Not ours. I broke up with her because I was in love with someone else too. But she was already in a relationship with one of my best friends so there wasn't much I could do." I was shocked. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes. _Puckett's don't cry _I kept telling myself. But the tears came anyways. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was-" "Scared?" I smiled sheepishly, knowing exactly what he had been about to say.

"Out of my mind." He grinned and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I've always loved you Sam. Ever since our first kiss. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Before I could reply he swooped in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet, and I never wanted it to end. He deepened the kiss, his mouth tasting like steak and breath mints. It sounds like a gross combination, but on Freddie it was perfect. "I love you too." I said against his lips, and he smiled.

_Just like the movies.__That's how it will be.__  
><em>_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.__  
><em>_It's not like the movies, but that's how it will be.__  
><em>_When he's the one, you'll come undone,__  
><em>_And your world will stop spinning,__  
><em>_And it's just the beginning.__  
><em>

**A/N: I really hoped you guys like it. The song has a lot of sentimental value to me, it's such a beautiful piece of music. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
